The present invention relates generally to a spinal surgical care device, and more particularly to a rotary device for fixing spine column under treatment.
The conventional backbone-fixing devices comprise a backbone fixing rod which is held securely by a fastening bolt and a nut. However, the conventional devices are not provided with means to locate temporarily the fixing rod in the surgical operation. For this reason, the fixing rod is susceptible to unintentional displacement in a spinal surgery in progress. Such a displacement of the back-fixing rod often affects adversely the outcome of the spinal surgery. In addition, the conventional backbone-fixing devices must be used in conjunction with one or more special hand tools, thereby complicating the spinal surgery. In order to overcome deficiencies of the prior art devices described above, this inventor of the present invention disclosed the vertebral fixation devices in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,387,212 and 5,582,612. These two devices call for further improvements.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rotary device for fixing spinal column under treatment. The rotary device comprises a fixation seat, a fixation block, and a fastening bolt. The fixation block is provided with means to hold temporarily a fixation rod in the course of a surgical operation, thereby minimizing the risk that the fixation rod is displaced. In addition, the fixation seat is provided with means to cooperate with a spherical head device.
The fixation device of the present invention comprises a fixation seat, a fixation block, and a fastening bolt. The fixation seat is provided with a receiving slot which is provided on two opposite inner walls with a retaining recess. The fixation block is provided with a rotary control end, a threaded through hole, and two retaining edges. The retaining edges of the fixation block are retained in the retaining recesses of the fixation seat. The fastening bolt is engaged with the threaded through hole of the fixation block.
The fixation block is provided in the underside with an arcuate surface which is provided with a plurality of protruded edges. The arcuate surface and the protruded edges serve to hold securely a fixation rod.
The retaining recesses of the fixation seat may be located on the inner walls or outer walls of the receiving slot of the fixation seat. The retaining edges of the fixation block may be located on the outer edges or inner edges of the fixation block, so as to cooperate with the retaining recesses of the fixation seat.
The retaining edges of the fixation block are of a slanted construction, thereby enabling the fixation block to have a pressing effect on the fixation rod at the time when the retaining edges are retained in the retaining recesses of the fixation seat.
The bottom edge of the rotary control end of the fixation block is an inclined plane which has a higher inner side and a lower outer side. The top edge of two side walls of the fixation seat is an inclined plane with a lower outer side and a higher inner side. The two inclined planes may push against each other.
The outer surface of the two side walls of the fixation seat is provided with a clamping slot adapted to be held by a hand tool.
The fixation seat may be provided with a screw which is made integrally therewith and is any kind of screw in existence.
The fixation seat may be provided with a hooked body which is made integrally therewith and is any kind of hooked body in existence.
Preferably, said fixation seat is provided in the bottom with a through hole, and is further provided with a fixation apparatus comprises a spherical head and a press ring, wherein said spherical head and said press ring are adapted to be received in said through hole with said press ring resting on said spherical head, and said spherical head and said press ring will be pressed securely in the fixation seat by a fixation rod, when the fixation block is joined with said fixation seat. More preferably, said fixation seat is further provided with an assembly ring, wherein said assembly ring which is adapted to mounted to said through hole so that said spherical head is clamped between said assembly ring and said press ring. Preferably, said spherical head is provided with a fastening screw made integrally therewith for fastening onto a bone or spinal segment, wherein said fastening screw is extruding from said through hole when said spherical head is received in said through hole.
The top, bottom, top surface, bottom surface, top edge, bottom edge, etc., are used in this specification in relation to an upright human body. The inner, outer, inner side surface, outer side surface, etc., are used in this specification in relation to the component part referred to.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.